


Stormy Opportunities

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Seasickness, Sickfic, but only a little at the beginning, sengen, the rest is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Senku wrapped his arm around Gen’s waist and pulled him closer until they were flushed together. Gen molded his head immediately to lay on Senku’s shoulder. For a while, they just watched the ocean waves crashing against the ship.~Or an explanatory fic of where Senku and Gen were before and after the storm on the Perseus.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287





	Stormy Opportunities

Senku and the others are halfway through their tour of the beloved ship they’re sailing on when horrible retching noises are filling the air and overtaking the sound of the Perseus storming through the waves. The source of the noise is none other than Yo, Ginrou, and a few others miserably hunched over the ship’s railings and lying on the floor. 

It’s almost funny that they managed to build an entire ship in a year but forgot to make the appropriate medicine for seasickness. 

So, with the mobile lab and the materials they brought, Senku created the stone world’s first seasick medicine. Or, more specifically, a crude version of Dramamine. 

It seemed to work wonders too as everyone on deck was able to leap up and go back to normal, reasonably quickly, despite the fact that they should probably rest some more. 

It didn’t matter, though. They can do what they want because Senku had other priorities. During the tour, Gen had pulled Senku back and after whispering his discomfort to the other, retired to the bunk area to rest. 

He walked down the stairs, finding the area vacant as everyone was up on the top deck, and after a brief search, he was able to find the bunk, Gen had claimed as his own. On the fifth-highest bunk in the far left corner was a pile of blankets draped haphazardly on top of what seemed to be a human form. 

_Because, of course, the mentalist would choose the highest bunk possible,_ Senku laughed as he climbed the ladder and comfortably perched himself up into a good position in front of Gen. 

“Hey,” Senku whispered as he lightly stroked the blankets covering Gen’s head. “Think you can come out for me?” He asked, getting a mumbled complaint in return. 

It took some shifting, but slowly some black and white hair popped out from underneath the blanket and eventually Gen’s forehead and eyes. He was facing Senku with an adorably innocent look in his eyes that was making Senku’s heart flutter around in his body. 

Senku felt himself smile as he ran his hand through Gen’s hair. “Hi.” 

Gen purred and closed his eyes, turning his head to rub into Senku’s hand. 

It took a minute of petting Gen’s hair, and cheek before Senku remembered just what exactly he was supposed to be doing. “Here, medicine.” He said, holding the bottle in Gen’s line of vision. Gen nodded and sat up as much as he could inside the bunk. From there, Senku poured out the appropriate amount of liquid into a spoon and gently fed it into Gen’s open mouth. 

Gen gingerly swallowed it down before speaking up. “Thanks.” 

“Better?” Senku patted Gen’s head like a pet again. 

“A little.” Gen laid back down and smiled as Senku laughed at the raspiness in Gen’s voice. “There’s a storm coming,” Gen whispered, taking Senku’s hand and holding it tightly. 

Senku raised his eyebrow and tightened his own grip on Gen’s hand. “How do you know that?” 

“The waves are getting choppier than before.” 

“You can actually feel that?” Senku couldn’t feel anything, but he wasn’t prone to motion sickness. 

“Very much so.” Gen whimpered. 

“The medicine should help, so just try to get as much rest as you can.” Senku patted Gen’s blanket in an effort to be comforting. 

Gen shook his head. “You should take this opportunity, Senku.”

“Opportunity?”

“You know, use the storm as a mask and scout the island before anyone notices us arrive?” “That kind of stuff.”

Senku pondered it for a while before sighing and reluctantly letting go of Gen’s blanket. “You sure you’ll be alright on your own?”

“I’ll be just fine.” Gen cupped Senku’s cheek. “I trust you.”

Senku kissed Gen’s hand before letting it retreat back under the blanket. “Alright.” 

“Be careful,” Gen whispered. 

“Of course, I will.” Senku smiled and kissed Gen’s forehead before heading down the ladder and taking off towards the control room. It had already started pouring rain, confirming Gen’s suspicion. The boat had started rocking back and forth by the time he crashed through the door of the control room. 

He manages to catch his breath just in time to hear the others yell, “Someone didn’t get the message!” 

“I’m not panicking!” He yelled back at them. “And it’s not that we’re in trouble! It’s just that this our chance! Since we don’t know if that island’s inhabitants are friendly, we’ll use the storm to sneak up on ‘em and do a little spying with our eyes of science before making contact!” 

Senku grabbed the ship’s megaphone and yelled. “All crew to your posts!!” 

From there, everyone immediately started working at their stations as the mysterious treasure island came into view.

———————

After almost an hour, the storm finally broke, and the island became fully in view. The sun cleared through the clouds and lit up the sky once more, revealing the treasure island in all its glory.

The entire crew was gathered at the front of the ship, gawking at the beautiful view. There was even a rainbow above them, making the whole situation feel like a cliche movie. Senku was also amazed but less at the view and more at their efficiency in getting there. He did know someone who would enjoy the view, though, and a brief look around told him he wasn’t currently there to see it. 

After stepping away from the crowd, Senku entered the bunk area and found him, exactly as he had left him, curled up in his bedsheet and clutching a pillow as if it were his lifeline. Senku smiled, realizing his mentalist had fallen asleep like that. After a few minutes, he sighed and started pulling the blanket down. Senku felt bad having to wake him, but they were docking soon, so it was necessary. 

“Hey, wake up, mentalist.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Gen’s forehead and fiddling with a longer piece of hair. 

“Mm - Senku-chan?” Gen tiredly mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Senku took Gen’s hand that was slowly reaching for him. “We’re here.” 

“Are we?” Gen yawned. 

“Yup. Quite a sight to behold.” Senku patted Gen’s hair. “You feel good enough to go out?”

“Yeah.” Gen smiled, letting Senku help him out of the bunk. 

Once out of the bunk area, they walked to a discrete part of the ship at the back, and together, they watched as the view passed them by. Senku wrapped his arm around Gen’s waist and pulled him closer until they were flushed together. Gen molded his head immediately to lay on Senku’s shoulder. For a while, they just watched the ocean waves crashing against the ship. 

Senku chuckled and curled his head to kiss Gen’s cheek and moved across to his ear, delighted in the way he got Gen to start purring again. Gen tilted his head to give Senku better access to his neck, which Senku used to his opportunity. 

“Senku!” A sharp yell that could only belong to the sea captain erupted through the air, making them break apart like lightening. “We’re docking!” 

“Yeah, coming!” Senku yelled back as he turned towards Gen’s face and gave his lips a quick peck. 

Gen smiled. “I hope that’s not all I’m getting.” 

“Later,” Senku said despite the denial creeping into his tone. He grabbed Gen’s hand and pulled him towards the front of the ship. 

Gen giggled at Senku’s excitement. “Don’t make me wait too long, Senku-chan.”

“Oh, trust me, mentalist. It won’t be much of a wait.” Senku smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, it's short but there is a tiny part between the storm and Senku giving the crew the medicine that neither he nor Gen appear and Gen doesn't even appear in the storm itself so where was he? Well, here's a fic to explain ~ Very self-indulgent and ooc, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Want to see fic updates and sengen content. I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> As always! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
